Piano Lessons
by NeverlandNat
Summary: Phil hears Dan playing piano one night and decides to learn how to play. Who knew that playing piano could be so fun and... Sexual. Rated M for smut because I can write smut and no one can tell me how to live my life. Bro. Phil Lester, Dan Howell, AmazingPhil, danisnotonfire, Phan, your mom. It's late and I'm tired so this summary is awful. Just please read and review.


Phil was lying on his bed, exploring the depths of the crazy internet. He was listening to music, which was starting to get a but boring and repetitive. He pulled out his headphones only to be greeted by a beautiful sound. Dan was in his own room, playing his piano. Although Dan wouldn't agree, Phil thought Dan sounded like a professional on the piano. Phil had always admired Dan's musical ability.

Phil closed his eyes and listened carefully. The soft piano music swirled around his head, creating a sense of peace. In his head, Phil could see Dan sitting at the piano, hands gliding across across the black and white keys, playing heavenly music. Phil smiled at the thought. Dan doesn't play piano that much anymore, so Phil is more than happy to hear the wonderful tune emitting from Dan's room. Phil opened his eyes and sighed. He pushed his laptop off and got off the bed. He slowly and quietly made his way to Dan's door. Phil decided to go straight in. Dan turned around and smiled softly at Phil.

"Oh sorry. Was is bothering you? I'll stop if I'm being too loud." Dan said, starting to shut the piano.

"Quite the opposite actually." Phil said. Dan opened the piano again. "It sounded beautiful." Dan blushed.

"Thanks." Dan smiled. "I don't think I sound too great. I shouldn't have stopped lessons when I was little."

"Well I think you're amazing at the piano. I wish I could play like you."

"I-I could teach you" Dan offered somewhat awkwardly.

"I'd love that!" Phil exclaimed, happily.

Dan scooted over on the piano bench to make room for Phil. Dan patted the space beside him to invite Phil to sit. Phil took his place next to Dan. Dan stroked a few keys to make a short melody.

"The piano is really easy to play." Dan stated.

"To you. You've been playing for years." Phil disagreed. "I haven't."

"I guess you're right. Let's start off with something simple." Dan pressed on a key. "This is a C. Try it." Phil pushed the same key. "Good." Dan pushed another key. "This is a C sharp."

"It sounds the same to me."

"It's not."

"What's different about them?"

"Well, one's sharp, one's not."

"What does sharp even mean?"

"Don't question it, just do it!" Dan laughed at Phil's seemingly silly questions and confusion.

"But-"

"Who's the piano master here?" Dan asked. Phil sighed.

"You."

"That's right. Now, C sharp."

And it went ion like this for the next hour or so. Dan taught Phil all the different notes, Phil asked unnecessary questions, and over again. Phil had all the basic keys down, so Dan's next step was to teach him a short and simple song. Dan must have played the song 10 times with Phil watching intently to get it etched into his brain.

"Your turn." Dan said after finishing the song up once more. Phil placed his hands on the correct keys and started playing. He forgot what to do after the first couple of notes. "I'll play it again." Dan offered. Dan played it perfectly again for Phil. "Try again."

Phil had a look of pure concentration on his face. He pressed the keys that Dan had told him to. Phil was doing really well until he pressed a key that sounded wrong, but he wasn't so sure.

"Like this?" Phil asked.

"No, like this." Dan showed him the right note. Phil continued to play, but messed up again.

"Like that?" Phil asked.

"No."

"Show me."

Dan placed his hands on top of Phil's. Dan guided Phil's fingers to the correct keys and pressed lightly on Phil's hands. Dan was sitting closer than he was before. He moved Phil's hands to the next set of keys, with his hands still on top. They gently pressed the keys together. A beautiful sound flowed from the piano.

"L-like that?" Phil asked, turning to look at Dan. Dan looked back, realizing how close their faces were.

"Like that." Dan whispered back.

Dan got lost in Phil's eyes as he confidently leaned in closer. Dan's hands hadn't moved from on top of Phil's, and Phil's hadn't moved from the piano. Dan tilted his head and experimentally pressed his lips to Phil's. Dan had never felt this way about Phil before. He only saw him as a best friend. Nothing more. He never thought about kissing him. Dan abandoned all thoughts and kissed Phil again, and this time, Phil responded. And damn did it feel good. Strong fireworks exploded, hot fires burned, the world stopped. Dan gave all the passion he had only to be returned with more passion from Phil. Dan broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Phil's. Phil cupped Dan's cheek with his hand.

"I-I didn't know you felt that way about me." Phil whispered.

"I didn't either."

"But you do feel that way., right?" Phil asked, hopefully.

"Of course I do." Dan smiled. "You feel that way too, right?"

"What do you think?" Phil asked before connecting his lips with Dan's again. This time, Phil slid his tongue into Dan's mouth. Dan responded eagerly, fighting Phil's tongue with his own. Dan's eyes slipped closed as he moaned slightly.

"Phil." Dan moaned into the kiss.

Phil pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist. One of Dan's hands traveled to the back of Phil's head and played with his hair. Dan's other hand was slung around Phil's shoulders. Dan repositioned Phil so that Phil was straddling Dan's lap, making sure they didn't break their intense kiss. Dan put his arms under Phil and stood up so that they were still in the same position as before. Dan carried Phil like that to the bed and sat down. Phil smiled and continued kissing Dan. Dan lightly trailed his fingers at the bottom of Phil's shirt, pushing it up slightly.

"Dan." Phil whispered, getting more turned on by the second. Every time Dan touched Phil, it sent a new wave of pleasure throughout his body. Dan pulled their lips apart just long enough to take Phil's shirt off and throw it on the floor. "Dan." Phil whispered again. Dan left a trail of kisses from Phil's lips, down his jaw, to his neck. Dan began to suck and bite on Phil's neck, beginning to leave a mark. Phil's jeans were getting tighter and tighter by the second. He couldn't help but notice Dan was also growing hard. Suddenly, something popped into Phil's head. "Wait Dan. Stop."

"What? What's wrong, Phil?" Dan asked.

"I just... I don't want to do this if it won't mean anything." Phil said. Dan didn't respond. "So Dan, would you please be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Dan smiled.

Phil grinned and pushed Dan back on the bed after taking off his shirt and throwing it with his own. Phil, who was now on top of Dan, reached down to unbutton Dan's pants and had begun to slide them off. Dan's pants shortly crumpled to the floor, which were then followed by Phil's jeans. Phil, deciding to take the lead, grabbed Dan's cock through his thin boxers. Dan took in a sharp breath and bit his lip.

"Phil please." Dan half whispered, half moaned.

Phil reached into Dan's boxers and firmly took Dan in his hands. Phil moved his hand up and down Dan's shaft, trying to make him as hard as he could get. Dan moaned and bucked into Phil's palm. Phil smiled to himself before he took the band of Dan's boxers and tugged them off. The sight of Dan's large cock made Phil even harder than he was before. Phil kissed Dan on the lips before he started making his way down. Phil kissed all the way down Dan's neck, Dan's chest, and Dan's flat stomach. Finally in one sudden movement, Phil took all of Dan into his mouth, deep throating him.

"Phil!" Dan groaned.

Phil bobbed his head up and down, creating a state of bliss for Dan. No matter how much Phil gagged, he willed himself to keep going. Dan was enjoying it, why stop? Dan was about to lose it.

"Phil! Phil I'm gonna-" Dan was able to warn before he came in Phil's mouth. Phil pulled away and swallowed. Dan winked at him and pulled him in for a kiss. Dan noticed Phil's erection and knew what he wanted to do next. "Phil. I want you to fuck me." The way Dan just flat out said that made Phil even more turned on.

"Are you sure?"

"Phil. I'm sure. Please."

Phil stroked Dan's member, trying to get it hard again. Dan snapped the waistband of Phil's boxers lightly against his skin before taking them off. Phil moaned when he felt Dan's hand on his extremely hard cock. Dan leaned over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, hoping Phil wouldn't say anything about it.

"Well well well. Dan sure does this a lot, does he?" Phil teased to a red faced Dan. "Hey I'm kidding. You're not the only one." Phil winked, which made Dan blush even harder. Phil squirted as much lube as he needed onto his hand and rubbed it on his fingers. "Ready?" Phil asked Dan. Dan gave a small nod.

Phil pushed one finger inside of Dan, moving int slowly in and out. Gently, Phil added a second one. Dan had begun to moan, so Phil added a third one. When Phil thought Dan was ready, he pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock with Dan's entrance.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked. He wanted to make sure Dan was completely fine with this and wanted to do it.

"Of course I'm sure. Now please just... I need you."

Phil slowly pushed himself into Dan until Dan's warmth engulfed all of Phil's length. Dan was biting down on his lip to avoid crying out, but he didn't want Phil to stop. Phil noticed this and caught Dan's lips with his own, trying to distract Dan from the pain. After Dan got used to the feeling of Phil being inside of him, Dan gave a small nod, telling Phil he could move. Phil pulled out only to slam back in. Dan couldn't stop himself from screaming this time. The pain was masked by the overwhelming pleasure and Dan felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Phil was thrusting in and out of Dan as fast and as hard as he could. Phil's moans were mixing with Dan's as they both cried out in pleasure.

Phil readjusted himself so that he was hitting Dan's prostate with every thrust. Phil leaned down and put his mouth to Dan's neck. Phil started to bite hard and suck on Dan's neck, knowing it was Dan's sweet spot. Phil's hand traveled down to Dan's cock and he stroked in time with his thrusts. As Phil gave Dan a giant love bite, Dan's moaned Phil's name in pure ecstasy. Phil thrust into Dan harder than before a few more times before Dan had lost it.

"Phil!" Dan shouted as he came into Phil's hand. Dan was out of breath and panting, just as Phil came to his own orgasm in side of Dan.

"Dan!" Phil moaned when he came.

Phil collapsed next to Dan after carefully pulling out. Dan turned over so he was facing Phil. Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil cutely. When Dan pulled back, they both smiled at each other.

"Hey Phil." Dan asked.

"Hm?"

"That was the greatest feeling I've ever had. I just... Wow."

"I know." Phil laughed. "I feel the same way. But not just when we're doing that stuff, you know? I always feel so amazing and alive around you."

"That's exactly how I feel around you." Dan smiled, glad that the feeling was mutual. "And I'm not so sure what love feels like, but I think I'm beginning to feel it towards you."

"I think I am too." Phil said before yawning.

"Come here, Phil." Dan said as he pulled Phil towards his chest. "Let's go to sleep."

Phil rested his head of Dan's chest and Dan put his arms around Phil, holding one of Phil's hands. Both men had the biggest smiles on their faces as they drifted off, realizing that this is the start of a wonderful, long, perfect relationship that neither of them had seen coming. But sometimes, it is the things you least expect that will change your life forever.

**Awww! Happy ending to a sexual story! Honestly my favorite type of story. Smut with fluff at the end. Or just smut. Yeah... So awesome news! Guess who is playing Juliet in a school play! Me! It's not Romeo and Juliet, but it is a Shakespeare-based-thing where Juliet is the main character. It's weird... But yeah that's really cool. So yeah. This originally didn't have any smut at all, but ImaginativeDramasaur requested it, so IT WAS WRITTEN! You're welcome. I think this smut is a lot better than my other one. I hope you guys liked it! Please review and stuff! Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
